Cry
by Khaila
Summary: Hermione witnesses a rare moment of Draco's


Title: Cry

Author name: Brittney

Author email: Krazy2Beautiful5@aol.com

Category: Romance

Keywords: Draco Hermione Romance 

Rating: PG - 13

Summary: Hermione sees a very rare moment of Draco's.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author notes: This Very Pretty song is Mandy Moore's © and I cry my eyes out the whole time that I was writing this! Listening to the song really helps the story.

  
  


_Cry_

  
  


_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended so soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed _

  
  


Hermione stood watching him stand over that rose, that single rose that grew in the middle of a place that had never seen anything as beautiful in centuries. He stood over it forever it seemed. The sky didn't seem to be bright enough to show that flower's appeal. It was autumn, roses didn't bloom in autumn, but no one seemed to notice.

  


She had shown up out of respect and hadn't expected him to be standing there, even though it was his mother. 

  


They had been together so long it, seemed to her, that his mother was now hers. And the day she died hurt her as much as it did him, seemed to cut him deeper but it hurt her nonetheless.

  


The day she was buried and Lucius was put in Azkaban was the last day she saw him. The last day she touched him. It was four years ago today. The sun didn't shine, the clouds looked too much like his eyes for her taste, just as they did today. 

  


But something was different. Something changed.

  


He was still alone, still staring up at the sky as if she would float down from heaven, but something wasn't the same.

  


She could never forget...

  


_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

  


The tears.

  


He didn't cry that day, she had never seen him cry.

  


But it was no denying the sobs that escaped from his lips or the violent movements of his body. She choked on a sobbed as she watched him cry his eyes out to his mother. Who was somewhere in heaven watching her only baby ask the heavens to bring her back.

  


But as the tears fell down Hermione's cheeks she realized that Narcissa wasn't the only reason she was standing in the cold, autumn, air crying her eyes out. 

  


Draco was the other reason.

  


Draco was the reason she loved Narcissa so.

  


And she was the only one who knew those places in Draco's heart that not even Draco knew he had.

  


Hermione didn't wipe the tears away as she watched him cry his eyes out, she just let them fall, she just let her pain drift away with them. She loved Draco more today, than she did four years ago. She came here today because it was the day of their Anniversary and the day Draco lost his savior.

  


Though the tears help hide her memories, they never really helped with the pain, she had hidden it all somewhere in her body, but it all changed the moment she saw him cry....

  


_It was late in September_

_And I'd seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

  


She watched as he shook his head, trying to shake away the pain, but stayed silent as he shook it again with a slump of his shoulders signifying the new wave of tears. This time he fell to the ground and cried with all the power his body could muster, she couldn't move, this man was the man she remembered so well as always being so calm and cold...so unfeeling.

  


But not today. 

  


She couldn't move as his sobs got louder, he pushed his platinum blonde hair out of his face and stood up. He looked at the sky again and muttered why, over and over again.

  


Hermione whispered her own 'why you' as her own fresh tears greeted her rather rosy cheeks. She had spent the last four years becoming who she thought she was supposed to be, forgetting love and who she'd left behind. She tried to be strong and only come when she knew he wasn't here, try to forget the memories, and definitely never cry.

  


But the moment Narcissa met her in her dreams she had to come, she had to come and lay the blood red rose on her grave, she had to apologize for something she never realized that she never did. 

  


Hermione looked down at the rose in her hand seeing only the drops of tears that lay on it's petals like a soft morning dew. Another sob escaped her throat this time her sob echoed. This time she closed her eyes and just cried, she cried for everything she had lost, everything she never knew.

  


Draco stood and turned around and there she was, standing behind him, tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall...

  


_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you _

_I wanted to make your everything, all right_

_I'll always remember..._

_It was late afternoon _

  


He could never remember seeing her cry and she could never remember letting him see her cry. Hermione looked up into the clouds it seemed, she wanted to hold him, she _needed_ to hold him.

  


Only she could make it all right.

  


Draco glanced back at the rose that was standing alone on the grave covered with his tears as she walked toward him, laying her rose along side his.

  


Hermione did the thing that she didn't realize that she should have did along time ago. 

  


She wrapped her arms around him, tightly, swaying him softly as his tears started again. The moment she felt his body shake with sobs her own fell again, except this time, they didn't hurt. They felt right, just slipping from her eyes and down her cheeks.

  


"I love you." He cried softly into her shoulder, four years was along time without a cry, and he needed it. He needed her hair in his mouth, his cheek on her shoulder, and his heart in her hands.

  


She choked on another sob as he repeated his words, she ran her fingers through his hair and whispered her first words to him since the day she walked away, "I love you more."

  


For so long she had thought that she didn't love him anymore, that it was long buried with his mother. But she was so wrong, she was, so, so wrong.

  


And it all changed the moment...

The moment she'll never forget...

  


The moment she saw him cry...

  


END


End file.
